candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 June 2016
08:48 fart fart 08:48 fartinski 08:48 ..... 08:48 fartkky 08:48 Something tells me the next person to come will be "Lucas fart" -_- 08:55 dangit 08:55 i missed it 08:55 i was on the toilet 08:56 and didn't knew this stupid fiona was here 08:56 Okay, I will try to become an admin. 09:02 hi roseturnip 09:02 hi megaphantaze 09:02 (hope i spelled your name correctly) 09:02 hi edwin 09:03 Back 09:03 Guess my physics marks? XD 09:03 XD DDDDDDDDD 09:04 Hey, my first farting people? 09:04 -_- 09:04 I just saw it. 09:04 Is it 50? 09:04 i'm not farting 09:04 higher or lower than that? 09:04 Yes, Lucas told you? 09:05 Just guessing XD 09:05 bye 09:05 Nearly failed XD 09:05 o/ 09:05 btw i'm not fiona or some crap 09:05 passing mark is 50? 09:05 Ok 09:06 I'm coming close to 1142. 09:06 At 1139 now 09:06 Hope you can finish it in 11 moves 09:06 Hi. 09:06 Hi o/ 09:06 Level? 09:07 What level? 09:07 And answer to my question last night. 09:07 in Candy Crush. 09:07 I'm opening my pc 09:08 Where are you chatting? 09:09 Guess my exam results > Lucas's level he is playing 09:09 50/50. 09:09 1189. 09:10 Oh, then guess Econmics? 09:10 It's good 09:13 35. 09:14 The full mark is 1003 09:14 100* 09:14 So physics is nearly feiled. 09:16 50/100? 09:16 Oh, back a more minute. 09:16 88 09:16 88/100 09:17 If you have the ability to remove one level type from Candy Crush Saga, which level type would you choose? 09:17 I want to hear your opinions though. :P 09:18 Mixed. 09:18 Why? 09:20 Because that's the reason jelly and ingredients levels are decreasing. 09:25 Ho. 09:25 (test) 09:38 Lucas, why you hate ingredients. I like it at most. 09:38 Hate Jellies. 09:38 I like jelly levels the most. 09:39 I hate it. -_- 09:39 Jellies are very annoying. 09:40 I hate jelly too 09:40 But most of the hard levels involve ingredients. 09:40 Most is Jelly! 09:41 But hardest always ingredients. 09:41 Me too. 09:43 test. 09:45 Oh, Carl, you can't ask when those level released in guess the level. 09:45 More questions, easier. 09:46 At 1142 now O.O 09:46 You can ask 'Is there jellies, is there candy cannons?' those. 09:46 Good luck, Lucas, hope you can finish in 11 moves. 09:47 I have infinite lives on my phone right now though :P 09:48 Carl ,see it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_bp939bm7Y 09:48 So 1142 is not hard XD 09:49 Boomed away 3 tries now :P 09:50 There we go. Lots of questiona. 09:50 Wow :p 10:29 How many moves left? 10:29 Am I right in my guess? 10:29 Too lucky for you, me >30 10:30 I'm left with 3 moves though :P 10:30 A horizontal striped helped me win :D 10:30 Am I right in my guess in your game? 10:31 Hey, Wiggly Wheel buffed heavily again -_- 10:32 >:( 10:32 Hey~ Someone may rate http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2441_(SCCS) ? 10:32 What is going on in Candy Crush? 10:47 Dead caht. 10:56 Someone must rate this: http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level 100 (Super Saga) 10:56 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon-wikia.com/wiki/Level_100_(Super_Saga) 11:25 What happened to Emma? 11:26 I was wondering did his reply convinced anyone? 11:26 Did any of you believed what he said 11:28 Ban this guy 11:28 He is swearing in level comments 11:28 The latest was uncensored in Wiki activity 11:28 And writes sucks in comments that I never use it 11:28 To prevent blocked 11:30 I already said for him that uncensored versions are still visible 11:52 Replace the 8 with | . 11:53 But it may be still close enough that previous 11:53 Back 11:53 I----D 11:53 Is it 11:53 Done with Teapot Tower. 11:53 That's shovel 11:53 I dig a grave for next troll with it 11:54 I hate that sound when you click on a booter in game -_- 11:54 *booster 11:56 It's pretty arcadeish 12:00 Afternoon 12:00 Hey Storm 12:01 Hey Lucas 12:01 Today's been quite lucky :P 12:02 I passed 1142 within 9 tries :P 12:02 Howdy Brian. 12:02 Back 12:03 Can you rate http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2440_(SCCS) ? 12:03 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2441_(SCCS) Oh, sorry 12:03 4 or 5 colors? @_@ 12:04 What? 12:05 2441 has 4 or 5 colors? 12:05 5 12:05 Then why the header says 4? 12:05 Oh 12:05 Done 12:05 For 5 colors, H. 12:06 If 4, then M. 12:06 Ok. 2 more comments. 12:06 And definetely Hell for 6 colors. 12:07 I just look at 2427 - I'd say VH for that one. 12:07 Why? 12:07 The are so many mystery eggs. 12:08 Back in a minute. 12:08 Too many swirls to collect. 12:11 Mmm...Hard is enough...I don't want too many hard levels, as there are too many. 12:15 The level types is according to a straight line. 12:15 12:15 What does that mean? 12:15 Do you noticed the order of mixed level? Is it like a striaght line? 12:16 You can correct my grandma mistakes there. :D 12:16 Grandma mistakes? XD 12:16 Pun 12:17 wot 12:18 o/ 12:19 Hi 12:20 Hi NRN (wave) 12:20 Be on look for trolls 12:20 I play BWS now 12:20 And I gtg gotta play ccjs 321 12:20 Lucas, can you rate: http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2441_(SCCS) 12:21 Hey Mega, why you have banned before. 12:21 in chat. 12:21